I'll be your anchor
by That wont stop the rain
Summary: Lydia is having trouble accepting the fact that she's not entirely fine. What will happen when Stiles appears at her bedroom in the middle of the night? Tell me if you like it and want me to continue! 3


As soon as I enter my room I close the door and lock it. My hands are sweaty and I can practically feel my heart beating out of my chest, being around death so often has evidentally transformed me into a very nervous and anxious person mostly because I can't control this whole being a Banshee thing. I get into my bed, cover myself up entirely and close my eyes. This week hasn't been the best one, since I've found three bodies and the worst part is that it's only friday and the possibility of stumbling upon another innocent slaughtered human being is still possible. I've tried to stay calm but the fact that I don't know when to turn my so called gift on frustrates and enfuriates me, I hope some day it'll all fall into place and I'll be able to control it, It'd be more useful if I got the feeling someone was in lethal danger instead of predicting the absolute death of someone.

I can't stop picturing the brutal murder scenes I've witnessed when I close my eyes and I haven't been getting much sleep because of it. I'm not going to risk falling asleep with morbid images in my head of the latest catastrophes that have taken place in the infamous and murderous town of beacon hills. I need some rest but I'm not ready for some new vivid nightmares. I get up quickly and decide to go get some of the caffeine tablets I recently purchased for situations like the one I'm in now. I'm going to have to sleep eventually but right now I'd rather stay awake reading. I have a thermodynamics test tomorrow anyways.

I open the cupboard containing variegated bottles of pills and grab the bottle I need, it's better If I keep these with me, just in case. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and tip-toe up the stairs making no noise at all. I open the door to my room, flip the light switch on and drop my bottle water in shock.

"Don't scream, it's just me" Stiles says standing up from the corner of my bed.  
"What are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack? I think I've been about to have one of those enough times this week"  
"I'm sorry I-  
"What are you doing here, Stiles?"  
"I wanted to see how you were doing, I was worried about you in school"  
"There's nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine"  
Stiles eyes the bottle of pills and then eyes me. "Lydia, you know you can be honest with me and after what you've been through this week it'd be weird if you were actually ok"  
I leave the bottle of water and the bottle of pills on my desk and sit on my bed holding my legs to my chest. "If I act like I'm okay, I'll eventually be fine. It's just taking me a little while to get used to all of this"  
"It's not something most people would get used to easily" He says looking straight at me.  
"How did you do it Stiles? How can you be ok with all of this?"  
He sits right beside me and grabs my hand stroking my palm with his thumb and looking directly at me "I'm used to it. It doesn't mean I'm ok with all of it, I just try not to focus on the downsides of everything"  
"Well right now I feel like I'm riding a bicycle on a very long and steep downhill and I just want to get back on stable ground" "Maybe it's not about getting back on stable ground, maybe it's about learning to stop and steady yourself on unknown and uneven roads" He says lacing our fingers.  
"I'm afraid if I stop I'll crash"  
"We've all crashed, it's not easy but you'll recover. You are one of the strongest people I know"  
"I'm not so sure about that anymore" I say, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.  
"You are and that's why I'm here. Even the strongest people need an anchor sometimes"  
I look at him and I can't hold it in anymore. One hot teardrop falls from my eye but he swipes it away before it could reach my lips. "You have enough to worry about, I don't want to be a burden" I say stroking his cheek.  
"If I didn't want to be there for you I wouldn't have come. But I'm here and you could never, ever in a million years be a burden to me" He says tucking a loose strand from my hair behind my ear.  
"Now, I really think you need to rest, I know Lydia Martin is not going to like to hear this but the bags under her eyes are more prominent tonight. Not that they look bad, not at all" He says smirking.  
I smile and punch him softly in the arm. "I don't know if it's a good idea, considering the recurring nightmares I've been having and what not" I say looking down.  
He grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh. "I'm so tired though" "Would it be easier if you had someone near you? If you want- I could stay- maybe, if that's oka-..."  
"I think it'd help me rest, knowing I have someone by my side. I say.  
"Really? I mean, of course, I'll just let my dad know"  
I start getting into my bed and Stiles stops me "I Know why you want to sleep with your clothes on, I did that for a long time but tonight you don't have to do it. Tonight I'll be with you and I'll make sure you get some well deserved sleep, okay?" He whispers into my ear, making me shiver. I nod "Thank you, Stiles" I say smiling.  
I put my pajamas on in the bathroom, get into my bed and see Stiles sitting on the couch.  
"Would you like to sleep in the bed? with me?" I ask smiling.  
He stares at me for a second, perplexed and then reacts, nodding frantically. "I'd really like that"  
I pull the covers up to my chin, laying down on my side. I hear him taking his shoes off and feel my bed shift as he sits on it and gets under the covers.  
"Stiles, you don't have to maintain your distance, I asked you to sleep with me for a reason" He catches his breath and clears his throat, inching a bit closer. I sigh and press myself against him, feeling his heart beating very quickly against my back. I smile at this. He lifts his arm up and slowly wraps it around me.  
"Goodnight Stiles, thank you for this"  
He kisses my cheek. "Any time" he whispers in my ear before placing his warm cheek on the creak of my neck, making me shiver. With that, I'm not afraid of closing my eyes anymore, because I know that I won't drift away when he's my anchor.


End file.
